


Kim Taehyung and the Case of the Death Threats

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Death Threats, Hogwarts, Jungkook is a Quidditch player, M/M, No permanent injury, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Yoonkook, Seokjin is a Healer, Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V, Some mention of violence and harm, Taehyung acts a bit like a bodyguard, Taehyung is an Auror, Yoongi is the Astronomy Professor, protective Tae, soft boyfriends yoonkook, the others are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: "They seem to know where you live." Taehyung read the notes, describing the most horrendous things the author wished to do to Jeongguk - including where."That's why I'm especially concerned," Yoongi told him, clutching Jeongguk’s hand tightly. "I can't be with him 24/7 and although I know Hogwarts is meant to be secure, even if they did let him live there…"Taehyung nodded. "I wish I could say Hogwarts was completely safe, but its history has proven otherwise."When Jeongguk receives serious death threats, he and Yoongi turn to one of the best Aurors - Taehyung - for help. They might come out of the situation with much more.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92
Collections: Emerald Serpent 2020





	Kim Taehyung and the Case of the Death Threats

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [slytherintaehyungfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/slytherintaehyungfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> i'm thinking about a fic with taegikook after they graduated hogwarts. jungkook and yoongi were both ravenclaw sweethearts that ended up in a relationship that lasted even after hogwarts, and they moved in together and jungkook is this famous quidditch player, and yoongi is a soft hogwarts professor.
> 
> one day jungkook receives death threats after he and his team won a quidditch game against one of the most famous quidditch teams. and they are really scary, so yoongi, afraid for his sweet boyfriend, hires an auror to protect them.
> 
> and that auror is slytherin taehyung, one of the best aurors there is. he is a little mysterious, intimidating but he has a really protective heart.
> 
> i just want some protective taehyung and soft yoonkok who fall in love with him and tae falls in love with the two pretty ravenclaw and just wholesome scenes, angst, feels and even slow burn if you want. and i want all three of them to end up together; so taegikook endgame. and some smut if you want as well. top tae preferably.
> 
> i don't want:  
> sad ending or open ending  
> cheating  
> major character death.

Taehyung crossed his arms, posture straight, as he watched the couple on the other side of the desk. He listened to their story, his frown deepening the more he heard, and scribbled notes on his parchment - soon to be part of their file.

Min Yoongi and Jeon Jeongguk. Fellow Hogwarts alumni, although they hadn't been in the same year or the same house. Nowadays Jeongguk was a famous Quidditch player even Taehyung, who barely kept up with the sport, had heard of. Yoongi, on the other hand, was a Hogwarts professor. He taught Astronomy and from what Taehyung had gathered so far, they had a home in Hogsmeade so Yoongi could go there whenever Jeongguk wasn't travelling during the school year.

It was cute. As an Auror, Taehyung had seen all sorts of things and come across all sorts of couples, unfortunately not always in a positive way, so to meet two people who were clearly very much in love - it was nice.

What wasn't nice was their situation.

Of course, being famous for playing a competitive sport meant gaining enemies. Usually, it wasn't that serious, though. In Jeongguk’s case, however…

"They seem to know where you live." Taehyung read the notes, describing the most horrendous things the author wished to do to Jeongguk - including where.

"That's why I'm especially concerned," Yoongi told him, clutching Jeongguk’s hand tightly. "I can't be with him 24/7 and although I know Hogwarts is meant to be secure, even if they did let him live there…"

Taehyung nodded. "I wish I could say Hogwarts was completely safe, but its history has proven otherwise." He read through the notes again, disgusted that anyone could feel that way towards a human being for no reason. Granted, he didn't know these two very well, but they seemed kind and wholly undeserving of any death threats.

He put down his quill and looked between the two of them, Yoongi's eyes anxious, Jeongguk’s curious. "Here is what I can do for you: you've told me your home has always been hidden, but I will strengthen the protection. I can also make it so no one can Apparate into your home or garden, except if they are on a safe list of sorts - you two would be, as would I. No Floo network. I suggest you, Yoongi-ssi, Apparate to and from work every day if you can't take time off - don't spend any more time in the castle than necessary. Luckily, the summer holidays are coming up. I would escort you on and off Hogwarts grounds."

"I'm not the one in danger here," Yoongi hurried to say, eyebrows furrowed.

"If they can't get to Jeongguk, they might go for you."

Jeongguk shuffled in his seat, his eyes more fearful than before. "You don't think they'd hurt Yoongi, do you?"

"I don't know. They might. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

At that, Jeongguk snuggled into Yoongi’s side. Clearly, they were both more worried about each other than themselves - admirable but potentially a problem if they weren't careful enough.

"Now, Jeongguk-ssi: you are essentially under house arrest." He raised his hand when Jeongguk shot up and sputtered out a protest. "It's too risky for you to be outside. The garden should be fine, but even then, under my supervision. I will stay with you while we try to figure out who's doing this."

"I need to practice," Jeongguk said, his eyes showing that he wouldn't accept a no. "I refuse to lose my career. Whoever's behind this would love that and I won't let them win."

Taehyung raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. He understood where Jeongguk was coming from, of course, but it was far too dangerous. Someone could easily meddle with equipment, use Polyjuice Potion to look like a teammate, who knew what else. Explaining this, however, didn't seem to make much of an impression on Jeongguk, although it did on Yoongi.

"Perhaps Taehyung-ssi can figure out a way to ensure its safety," he said, giving Taehyung a look that said 'just humour him'.

"I will try my best," Taehyung promised, which seemed to appease Jeongguk - for now. He supposed he could look into it, before Jeongguk would do something stupid, but he hoped he could convince him to listen.

"Now," he continued, once more lifting his quill. "I don't feel safe sending you home alone after this, so I will come with you and start on the spells immediately. Is that alright with you or would you like some more time?"

"That's perfect, thank you," Yoongi sighed. Jeongguk nodded from beside him.

*******

"I know it's a cliché, but you honestly do have a lovely home," was the first thing to come from Taehyung’s lips when he saw where they lived. It was a large home, with lots of windows, a balcony and a beautiful garden, yet it wasn't ostentatious. Even the inside was somehow homely yet classy, a grand piano in the corner of the lounge and a bay window with lots of books, cushions and blankets across from it.

Yoongi smiled at him. "Thank you."

"I will conduct the protection spells - please stay indoors as I do so. When I'm done, we can talk some more, if that's alright with you."

He waited for their assent before heading back outside. It was actually a good thing they had quite a bit of land: it gave him more room to work it so that if anyone did manage to get through the first barrier, they at least would have had a warning inside the home and could leave if needed.

By the time he was done, he was drained and exhausted, and he was grateful to his past self for asking his best friend to pack his things for him. All he'd have to do was quickly Apparate home and back again to pick them up rather than spend more time away.

He stepped in through the back door and saw Jeongguk curled up on Yoongi's lap in front of the magical TV, the two of them speaking softly, interrupted by the occasional kiss. Cute.

Not wanting to feel like he was invading their privacy, he folded his hands and cleared his throat, smiling apologetically when they looked his way. "I'm done."

"I'm impressed," Yoongi told him. "You did that all on your own?"

"Well…" Taehyung grinned. "I am one of the best."

Yoongi smiled back at him as Jeongguk climbed to his feet.

"We have two extra rooms upstairs that our friends use sometimes," Jeongguk said, already moving towards the staircase. "I could show you so you can pick which one is easiest to use?"

He inclined his head and followed him upstairs, Yoongi right behind him.

Upstairs were more windows, as well as wooden floors and soft rugs. Jeongguk pointed at an open door. "That's our room. There's a room next to ours you can use, or there's the one across from us."

"Across," Taehyung answered immediately. "If anything does happen, however unlikely, it will be easier to run straight across rather than having to turn."

Jeongguk nodded in understanding and gestured for him to go inside. "I hope it's okay."

It was more than okay. Dark wood, a window with a beautiful view of Hogsmeade, Hogwarts in the distance, a bed so big Taehyung was sure it could fit five of him, and there was even a desk. It was even nicer than his own bedroom, though he felt bad for thinking so. "It's perfect."

He turned around and offered the two of them a smile. "Thank you both. I will now go home to get my things so I don't need to leave again. I won't be long, but just in case," he reached into his pocket, "I will give you this."

He held out two small mirrors and glass stone. "If you need anything, you can use the mirror to speak to me. If there is immediate danger, you can tell the stone and I will know and return promptly. Even if you only _think_ there's someone here, don't hesitate to contact me."

"How long will you be?" Jeongguk asked, baffled, as he watched Yoongi accept the items.

"No idea. A few minutes at most, I hope."

Now his bafflement turned to incredulity. "Yet we need all these precautions?"

"Better safe than sorry," Yoongi quipped, repeating Taehyung’s words.

"Exactly. Besides, if Yoongi-ssi does go to work, he can take one with him during the day." He paused. "Or night." Because of course he was the _Astronomy_ professor, and although he used an enchanted ceiling, his students did need to look at the actual stars too.

"Now," he said as he clapped his hands together, "I will see you again very soon. In the meantime, don't do anything dangerous." Or stupid, he added mentally, which, judging by the sheepish look Jeongguk threw him, was obvious.

He Apparated away and sighed at the sight of his flat. Honestly, although it wasn't nearly as extravagant as Yoongi and Jeongguk’s, he liked his place and he'd miss it.

"Thank you, Jimin," he mumbled as he grabbed his trunk, which had a note on top wishing him lots of luck and asking him to please stay safe. _Love youuuuu_ , it read at the bottom, making Taehyung smile to himself.

Right as he grabbed the handle of his trunk, his necklace - bearing a similar glass stone as the one he had given Yoongi and Jeongguk - burned his skin. His face fell and, without hesitation, he Apparated back.

As soon as he was in their lounge, he dropped his trunk and whipped out his wand, twirling round as he tried to see the intruder. "Where are they?" he asked loudly, his eyes narrowed as he tried to sense a fourth person in the home. Instead, he was faced with a terrified Jeongguk and an exasperated and weary Yoongi.

"I-" Jeongguk swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"He was curious if the stone really worked," Yoongi explained. "...I mean, I was too," he added swiftly when Taehyung clenched his jaw. "It wasn't all him."

Taehyung took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to get the adrenaline under control. "I don't care who it was," he said slowly. "Although I understand your curiosity, don't ever do that again. I don't take kindly to those who cry wolf, not to mention the fact that I could have Splinched myself in my rush to get here."

Probably not, though, as that was part of his basic training, but they didn't need to know that.

"I'm really sorry, it won't happen again," Jeongguk told him.

If he didn't seem so genuinely upset, Taehyung would have lectured him some more, but instead he sighed and rubbed his nose. "Look, if you don't trust me, this isn't going to work. However, this is also our first day together, so I will let it slide for now. Just don't ever do that again if there isn't actually an emergency, or you don't even _think_ there is one. Understood?"

Jeongguk nodded so quickly that Taehyung worried his head would fall off. Yoongi agreed as well and mumbled something about trusting him that Taehyung wasn't going to try to decipher right now.

"Why don't you take your trunk upstairs and we get started on food," Yoongi added out loud. "Is there anything you do or don't like?"

"I don't handle spicy food well," Taehyung admitted. "Or vegetables."

Yoongi blinked at him. "Fair enough. I'll whip something up."

"You don't need to, by the way - I can make my own." A lie, but they didn’t know that.

"You're our guest."

"Besides," Jeongguk added with a disarming smile, "consider it an apology."

Well. He wouldn't say no to that.

Once his room looked a bit more like it was, indeed, his, he entered the kitchen and simply watched the two of them for a moment. Yoongi was the one cooking, Jeongguk wrapped around him from behind, chin on his shoulder as he asked him to explain what he was doing. Taehyung felt the last of his anger melt away at the sight.

He announced his presence by knocking into one of the chairs, which made Yoongi jump and glance at him over his shoulder. Jeongguk followed his gaze and smiled, a touch of anxiety at the edge of it, like he was worried Taehyung was still mad, though he never let go of Yoongi. Taehyung found he liked that; they didn't try to hide their relationship around him. He smiled back to show things were fine and sat down at the table.

Dinner was good. Not merely because it was delicious, but also because of the conversation. They both shared stories about their jobs - like a long trip Jeongguk had made once where a mermaid had tried to convince him to live underwater, or the time Yoongi had been followed by singing flowers on Valentine's Day, much to the amusement of his students - and talked about more general topics as well.

("We don't believe in keeping House Elves," Yoongi had told him when Taehyung had asked if they had any. "I don't care that they claim to be happy; they've been oppressed for Merlin knows how long, so of course they believe they're happy this way."

"We try to advocate for their freedom," Jeongguk had added, "but people are unwilling to listen."

Taehyung was endeared and inspired.)

By the time they parted ways to go to bed, Taehyung was full and warm and tired, but no less alert. He wished them good night and crawled into the soft bed, begrudgingly admitting to himself that it beat his bed at home. He also had to admit that although he'd have to get used to the murmur of voices outside his room, it was also… comforting. In a way.

However, as much as he might be enjoying himself, he couldn’t deny being worried. He only hoped he could keep them safe and find whoever was behind all this before anyone got hurt.

*******

"No, you cannot use the mirror to speak to Yoongi hyung," Taehyung said for what felt like the millionth time. It was the first day Taehyung and Jeongguk were spending together alone and things had started off fine: Jeongguk had obediently waited at home while Taehyung Apparated just outside of Hogwarts grounds with Yoongi, though of course not without making sure to say a very long goodbye Taehyung had awkwardly broken up lest they be late. You'd have thought Yoongi was going away for the entire year rather than a day.

Taehyung hadn't left Yoongi alone until he was safely in his classroom, impressing upon him the importance of using the mirror or the stone if needed. When he had returned to their home, Jeongguk had flopped down beside him and pouted up at him from where he had shamelessly placed his head on Taehyung's lap, claiming he just wanted to hear Yoongi's voice.

"You don't understand, it's an emergency!" Jeongguk complained. "Can't you see I'm suffering without him?" He recoiled a little when Taehyung glared at him.

"I think you'll find that I'm the one suffering. Anyway, don't you think he'd panic if you tried to speak to him? He might think something has happened to you."

Jeongguk sighed but agreed. "Fine. I'll wait till tonight to speak to him."

"Good." Taehyung Accio'd over his files and the threatening notes, not missing the way Jeongguk pursed his lips, gaze wary. "I'm going to see if I can find any hints about what kind of person wrote this. They haven't left any fingerprints, but sometimes the ink can leave behind traces of the user, or the handwriting can give away hints."

"That's impressive."

Taehyung shrugged. "It's my job."

"Then your job is impressive."

Jeongguk didn't wait for his response and instead switched on the TV, leaving Taehyung to get lost in his work. Nothing impressive about it, there was no need for praise.

*******

"I'm trying to trace their magic, but they've been quite careful to erase it," Taehyung told Yoongi when he quietly asked if there was any progress while Jeongguk was in the shower. It had been over two weeks now and although no new notes had arrived, Taehyung doubted it was safe yet.

"If this were just some random person who overreacted and sent an anonymous threat - not okay but not uncommon - I could believe it would let up. But the fact that they went out of their way to erase anything and everything that could lead back to them, that concerns me." Usually, Aurors didn't inspect 'normal' hate cases, so people didn't take too many precautions beyond not signing their name and perhaps using an unknown owl.

Yoongi looked troubled and glanced over at the staircase. "So you think he's still in severe danger?"

"I think you did the right thing asking for my help." Taehyung watched Yoongi lower his head and placed his hand on Yoongi's for a moment. "I'll keep you and your boyfriend safe, don't worry about that. And we _will_ find who's doing this. I promise you."

Yoongi smiled, but it was strained. Taehyung couldn't blame him either: although Yoongi was cautious and waited in the teacher's lounge with several other professors every day for Taehyung to take him home, it wasn't exactly like normal. Not to mention that he must be worried sick about Jeongguk all day long, and judging by the dark circles under his eyes, he wasn't sleeping well either.

"School ends soon," Yoongi said. "That should make things a little easier for you."

Taehyung frowned. "I don't care about that. But I am glad you'll be able to relax more; with exams coming up, you've been extra busy recently." Most nights - or afternoons if class took place late - he had been reviewing homework for hours on end, and preparing exams clearly took up much more time than Taehyung had imagined (not that he had given it much thought). That combined with the stress over his home situation couldn't possibly be good for him.

He knew Jeongguk was concerned too; he had expressed as much to Taehyung when he got too bored of sitting around at home. Concerned about himself, sure, but mostly worried about Yoongi, about his safety and his health. "I know he doesn't want to worry me," he had said once, "but I wish he'd just _talk_ to me."

"Quidditch season is starting soon." Yoongi couldn't sound less excited if he tried. "Kookie will want to take part and I don't know how to convince him not to."

"I've been thinking about ways to make it safer," Taehyung told him. "Doing a thorough sweep of the venue beforehand, putting up similar barriers as I have done here, including barriers that make any concealments fall away, from spells to potions. I could also ask other Aurors as extra security. What do you think?"

Yoongi was quiet for several moments, then sighed. "I think we should ask Jeongguk what _he_ wants to do."

Of course Jeongguk was no help when they did ask him, because the first thing he did was turn to Yoongi and take his hands. "Would you be okay with this?"

"Honestly? I'd prefer it if you wouldn't. But…" He stroked his thumb along Jeongguk's hand. "I know this is what you want to do and it's about what you want more than about what I want. Besides…" He glanced over at Taehyung. "I trust Taehyung to look after you."

Taehyung smiled in gratitude. The three of them had grown much closer, understandably so. However, Taehyung didn't share too much about himself, years of working as an Auror having made him cautious, so to hear that he was nonetheless deemed trustworthy… it was nice, he couldn’t deny that.

He turned to Jeongguk, whose inner turmoil was clear on his face. "If you truly want this, I will try my best. I can't make any promises, but I will contact some of my colleagues as well and see what we can do."

Jeongguk nodded, trying not to appear too eager and failing. "Yes, yes, thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet." At this point, he wasn't sure he'd even find the culprit, but he refused to give up. "Thank me when all this is over."

If ever.

*******

In the end, Taehyung had managed to get Jeongguk’s Quidditch practice as safe as possible. His teammates seemed confused but accepting, bar one who scoffed and claimed they were overreacting. Yoongi, especially, hadn't reacted well to that, and Jeongguk had had to tug him away by the back of his robe as he explained with a furious calm why the guy was an insensitive asshole. Taehyung had been impressed.

"I take it you're not fond of him," Taehyung mumbled when they were sat in the stands, Jeongguk flying up above them. Even to someone who wasn't a Quidditch fan, he was a delight to watch, clearly skilled and enjoying the moment.

Yoongi scoffed. "He's a dick. He's always been jealous of Jeongguk for being the star Chaser and he makes sure Jeongguk knows he doesn't like him."

Taehyung tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "You don't think he could be the one, do you?"

"The thought did cross my mind… but no. He's not a very nice person, but at least he's straightforward. And he knows not to put their team at risk: when Jeongguk was out of commission two years ago after falling off his broom, he was more terrified than anyone else. For different reasons, but…" Yoongi shrugged.

"He fell off his broom?" Taehyung watched the height at which Jeongguk flew and imagined him falling to the ground. God, he must have been severely injured, and the thought alone made him nauseated. "How bad was it?"

Yoongi didn’t answer, but his wince and dark eyes said it all. "Sometimes I do wish he was more interested in a job on the ground. Then again, I teach at Hogwarts, so who am I to argue for safety?"

Taehyung snorted.

The two of them fell silent and watched Jeongguk practice for what must have been hours. Taehyung watched Yoongi hide a yawn behind his hand, his eyes drooping sleepily, and leaned in to whisper in Yoongi's ear. "If you want to rest your head on my shoulder and nap, feel free to do so."

Yoongi chuckled. "No, I can stay awake for Kookie. But thank you."

"As you wish."

Taehyung could understand it, though. He had seen plenty of interactions between the two of them by now and knew well enough how mad they were about each other, so of course Yoongi would stay awake to watch Jeongguk. He probably would even if there were no potential danger. And he had seen the reverse as well: Jeongguk listening to Yoongi's love of Astronomy and to him working on his lesson plans and exam questions - _truly_ listening.

Although all that should really be part of a relationship anyway, Taehyung had often seen these things disappear over time. But the way they looked at each other, Jeongguk lighting up whenever Yoongi was near, Yoongi softening around him - it was good to see that even years later, that could still exist.

He also appreciated that they never made him feel left out. Even if they were cuddling on the sofa, they made sure to include Taehyung in their conversation and urged him to sit beside them. Since he was really only an Auror to them, he had expected them to be friendly, sure, but he hadn't expected them to want to be _friends_.

When Jeongguk's team was finally done, Taehyung was stiff and stretched out his back and his arms, groaning as he got up. Yoongi wasn't much better off, moving this way and that before getting to his feet as well.

"Merlin, I can't wait to get home," he grunted. "Maybe take a long bath."

With Jeongguk, undoubtedly; something about how the younger liked to have his hair washed by someone else. Taehyung couldn't even recall why he knew this, but he supposed it didn't matter. What did matter was that they needed to get to Jeongguk so they could leave.

Luckily, by the time they had clambered down the steps, Jeongguk was just leaving the dressing room. Still sweaty, but Taehyung had told him to hurry and he had clearly listened and avoided showering first.

"I want a bath when I get home," he grumbled, tugging his shirt away from his body.

"You do need one," Yoongi agreed.

Jeongguk hummed, then threw himself on Yoongi with a cheeky grin, ignoring his half-hearted protests and instead covering his cheeks in kisses.

Taehyung shook his head and stepped in front of them when they reached the exit. "I'll check to make sure the coast is clear and then we'll Apparate back."

Jeongguk nodded from where he was still draped over Yoongi and laughing at Yoongi's whining.

Taehyung stood just outside, looking left and right and not spotting anything odd. He cast a spell to see if anyone was nearby, just in case, but it didn't seem like it. As long as they were quick, they should be fine.

A sudden shout from behind him had him turning and rushing back inside, his wand out and raised at the hooded person holding Jeongguk in a deadlock, Jeongguk struggling to get out of their grip, Yoongi pressing himself against the wall.

“Expelliarmus!”

The person flew backwards, leaving Jeongguk to clutch his throat as Yoongi rushed over to him. Taehyung ran towards the attacker, his wand at the ready to perform a stronger spell, when the person threw his arms up, his hood falling off and revealing the person Yoongi had told off before, though now he looked positively petrified.

“Stop, stop, it was a joke, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean any harm!”

Taehyung grinded his teeth and shoved him up against the wall, glaring into the other man’s eyes. “Listen here, you asshole,” he said in a low voice, ignoring the man’s hands clawing at his arms. “Nothing about this is a joke. If you pull something like this again, I will arrest you and I will make sure you won’t play Quidditch ever again.” He gripped his collar when the man started protesting. “If you’re thinking of calling me unfair, then think again. And be happy I’m not arresting you on the spot.”

With that, Taehyung stepped backwards, letting go. “Now get out of here.”

Nodding quickly, the man ran away, throwing a vague apology in Jeongguk’s direction.

Taehyung took a deep breath and turned towards the couple, finding the both of them staring at him with wide eyes. Jeongguk’s were shining with admiration, Yoongi’s unreadable.

“Let’s go home.”

*******

Something changed among them after that. It was like whatever doubt they might have had was now gone, like another barrier had disappeared. Somehow, Jeongguk left Taehyung alone even less now, and Yoongi kept staring at him in quieter moments - which was often, since the holidays had started by now. Occasionally, he had walked in on them whispering to each other, though they always smiled (Jeongguk widely, Yoongi fondly) when they saw him, which made Taehyung think it must not be bad,

Either way, it wasn’t really any of his business. They were allowed to have secrets and with Taehyung now being around them most of the time, it must be difficult for them to converse in private. Well, there was night time, but Taehyung imagined that wasn’t enough (besides, judging by what he had overheard one night, there were other things they wanted to do when alone).

There hadn’t been much headway in the case, and Taehyung had some hope it was over. Just someone who had wanted to vent, though in a terrible way, and who had given up on it now.

Of course, that all proved to be untrue one afternoon.

Post had arrived, which was normal. Taehyung was sitting beside Yoongi, Jeongguk sprawled across their laps, as they read through it all. Taehyung was reading a letter from Jimin, who regularly updated him on his life and everything he was missing right now; apparently, Jimin had met someone he was very interested in, someone named Hoseok, and things were going well.

 _What about you? Any love in your life?_ he had written at the end.

That was a good question. To be honest, he didn’t know. He liked Yoongi and Jeongguk, they were sweet and their conversations were always fun. He liked sitting with them like this, in an almost domestic manner, and although he tried to keep his distance, he did enjoy it when they leaned on him, and knowing that they trusted him was one of the biggest compliments he had ever received.

He tried to ignore it, because at the end of the day, he was a professional and he couldn’t be falling for his clients (friends?). So he pretended he didn’t love Jeongguk’s laugh and Yoongi’s ramblings, that he didn’t love their casual touches and didn’t wish he could fall asleep with them just once. And he told himself it meant nothing that they kept making his favourite food and asking him about his life, his hobbies, that they cuddled up to him. Those were all things friends did, even acquaintances.

There had been one particularly memorable moment where Jeongguk had tugged him down to sit on Yoongi’s lap with him. It had been more comfortable than Taehyung had expected, and he couldn’t deny having enjoyed the intimacy of it.

“Shit!”

Taehyung looked up, his heart sinking when he saw Jeongguk covered in slime, with an opened envelope in his hand. That wasn’t the worst part, though: the slime seemed to be eating through his skin.

“Get up and take off your clothes, _now_!” he barked at Jeongguk, who stumbled to his feet, gasping in pain, and did as asked, practically ripping off his clothing. Taehyung conjured up a stream of water and hosed him down, washing the slime off his body.

“Did you get hit?” he asked Yoongi without looking at him.

“No,” he replied, his voice trembling. “No, I’m fine.”

“We’ll need to take him to a Healer,” Taehyung said when he deemed it enough, Jeongguk now a dripping mess in the living room but his skin no longer being affected. “Help him get dressed, I’m going to take a look at what was in the envelope. I know someone we can see in private, don’t worry.”

Yoongi nodded, wrapping an arm around a whimpering Jeongguk and helping him from the room.

Once they had gone upstairs, Taehyung released a breath. He was still trembling, having only come across this substance once before - if it was the same one, but he didn’t see how it could be anything else - and the outcome had been much, much worse. His gaze dropped to the envelope, which was partly eaten away, the slime having gotten to it.

It didn’t actually start out as slime: it was a powder. Once it came into contact with human skin, it transformed. The sender had likely used special gloves and had Taehyung not been here or had the slime hit him somewhere more delicate, who knew what could have happened. Merlin, that had been a fright. Losing Jeongguk hadn’t been this close before.

He sent off a note to his friend Seokjin, a skilled Healer who worked from his home, to let him know they were coming. Then he sent another to Namjoon, one of his colleagues, to tell him about the situation. He would of course further examine the substance once Jeongguk had been taken care of, but either way, there weren’t many places or people who sold this, as it had been banned everywhere. Namjoon could start looking into buyers (and sellers, and then those sellers could be shut down and imprisoned).

Once Yoongi and Jeongguk appeared in the room again, Yoongi’s eyes suspiciously red, Taehyung walked over to them and placed his hands on one of each of their shoulders. “Are you doing any better?”

Jeongguk forced a smile and nodded. “Just… scary.” He stared down at his hands and swallowed. “Will your friend be able to fix me?”

“He will,” Taehyung assured him. “We’ll go to him now, let’s not waste any time.”

Jeongguk nodded again. Yoongi remained very quiet, but Taehyung couldn’t blame him; if he weren’t an Auror on the job, he’d be the same. He decided not to say anything else and Apparated them to Seokjin’s. His friend was already waiting for them, wincing in sympathy when he saw Jeongguk.

“Do I dare ask?”

“Slime.”

Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows, then widened his eyes in understanding. “Got it.” He smiled at Jeongguk and patted the examination table. “Why don’t you sit down? You’ll be good as new in no time.”

Taehyung watched how Seokjin patched Jeongguk up, Yoongi right by his side, his hand on Jeongguk’s back. He couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault so, when Seokjin left the room to grab some ointments, he shuffled closer to the couple.

“I’m sorry about this.”

Jeongguk shook his head. “You couldn’t have known,” he told him, his voice soft, “don’t apologise.”

“We don’t blame you,” Yoongi added. “Without you, he might have-” He inhaled shakily.

“But I didn’t.” Jeongguk tapped Yoongi’s leg with his foot, then, after another moment, he did the same to Taehyung. I’ll be fine.”

“We do need to be extra careful,” Taehyung told them. “From now on, I will check your post beforehand so nothing like this can happen again. On the bright side… We now have something to go on.”

Yoongi seemed to perk up at that. “We do?”

Before Taehyung could answer, Seokjin re-entered the room.

“Right, let’s get you back to your usual self!”

*******

“I can’t believe we might actually find the person behind this,” Yoongi sighed once they were back home. They were upstairs in the couple’s bedroom, where Jeongguk was dozing on and off on the bed and Taehyung and Yoongi sat next to him and chatted about the situation.

“They could have used a fake name or a disguise, but we’re getting closer,” Taehyung confirmed. “The seller will know _something_ and right now we know nothing.” He smiled and patted Yoongi’s knee. “We’ll find whoever’s responsible, don’t you worry. And I’ll keep you both safe until then - with some extra precautions. If all goes well, you’ll be able to start the new school year without this hanging over your head, and I’ll be out of your hair too.”

Yoongi bit his lip and played with Jeongguk’s hair, the younger murmuring nonsense. “I don’t think we mind having you here,” he mumbled, a dusting of pink along his cheekbones. “It’s been nice. And not just because you’re keeping him - or us - safe.”

“We like you,” Jeongguk mumbled sleepily, turning their way, his eyes still closed.

“Well.” Yoongi scratched the back of his head, the pink more prominent now. “Yes. That.”

“I should hope so,” Taehyung said slowly. “We’re sort of friends now, right?”

Yoongi stared at him. “Are you being deliberately obtuse?”

“I thought you were meant to be such an amazing Auror,” Jeongguk slurred, blinking his eyes open, “but you couldn’t even tell we’re into you.”

“Or you didn’t want to believe it,” Yoongi suggested.

Taehyung opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say that wouldn’t ruin everything and make the remainder of this operation highly uncomfortable. “I figured I’m here as an Auror,” he explained. “So why would you see me as anything else? Except perhaps as a friend, which would make sense, considering… everything.”

“We do see you as a friend. But we’ve talked about it a lot, ever since you confronted Kookie’s teammate and we-” Yoongi groaned and ran a hand down his face. “Look, we know you were just doing your job, but I think that response was what cemented it for me.”

“And for me,” Jeongguk piped up.

“It was hot.”

Taehyung huffed out a laugh. “So you like me because I’m hot?”

“And kind. Protective. Smart.” Yoongi shrugged. “It’s true we don’t know you very well yet, but I feel like we have a good grasp of your personality and how you make us feel. And I don’t think it’s just your job that makes you act the way you do. But if it is, we can forget this conversation ever happened.”

“Blame it on the adrenaline,” Jeongguk added.

Taehyung looked between them for a long time, weighing up his options. It was unprofessional to fall for them, but he also knew Jimin would kick his ass if he knew and tell him to take a chance, remind him he couldn’t control his feelings and he could still do his job just fine.

“After all this is over,” he finally said. “Once this is over, once we’ve caught this jackass, then we can move forward. We can get to know each other better before then too and we can… I don’t know. Do whatever feels natural.”

Yoongi nodded in understanding and squeezed his hand to let him know that was fine. Jeongguk forced his eyes open and smiled up at him.

“I can live with that.”

*******

“Say ‘ah’.”

Taehyung gave Jeongguk an unimpressed look, but the younger only laughed and made himself more comfortable on his lap, holding a piece of broccoli to his lips. He had gotten very insistent over how Taehyung needed to take care of himself better.

“Come on, we don’t need to win you over anymore, we can make you eat your veggies now. I’ll give you a kiss for every bite you take.”

Taehyung contemplated that compromise for a moment, then obediently opened his mouth, much to Jeongguk’s glee.

It had been several months since the arrest of the man who had tried to make Jeongguk’s life hell, and since then Taehyung had moved into their home and their room (the move into their bed had taken place a little earlier, the three of them impatient and needy). Things were going surprisingly well, and they had even met Jimin already (who had gasped out a “Two Ravenclaws and a Slytherin! Scandalous!”).

“If you keep giving in to him, he’ll never stop,” Yoongi warned ashe finished up his own food.

Taehyung snorted. “Speaking from experience?”

“It’s common knowledge he’s weak for us both,” Jeongguk stated matter-of-factly, making Yoongi sputter and Taehyung laugh.

Things were going, dare he say, well. And although he’d never forgive the bastard who had hurt Jeongguk, in a way, he was grateful where he had led him.

But although he could no longer take Yoongi to Hogwarts and back home every day and he could no longer attend all of Jeongguk’s Quidditch practices, he did still check all their post for danger. And if he had added a noise-cancelling spell to their home (their bedroom, to be precise)… well. It could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> To prompter: sorry there's no smut in this!! I wanted to include it but couldn't find anywhere it would fit. But sequels are always an option!


End file.
